The invention relates to a vertebral body replacement implant having a bottom locating part for positioning against a lower vertebral body and having a top locating part for positioning against an upper vertebral body, wherein both locating parts are steplessly displaceable relative to one another along a displacement path so that the height of the vertebral body replacement implant is variable, having a clamping device for fixing the two locating parts in any desired intermediate position along the displacement path, which clamping device comprises a clamping element that is mounted on one locating part so as to be variable in position and can be pressed towards a clamping face on the other locating part.
Such a vertebral body replacement implant is described for example in DE 10 2005 022 920 B4. By means of a hydraulic medium the two locating parts can be pushed steplessly apart from one another and, for fixing an obtained spacing of the two locating parts, in this known vertebral body replacement implant by means of a adjusting screw a clamping element in one of the two locating parts can be advanced in such a way towards the other locating part that at a clamping face of the other locating part a clamping of the two locating parts is effected. In this way, a stepless adjustment and a maintaining of the height of the entire vertebral body replacement implant is possible.
Proceeding from this background art the underlying object of the invention is to improve the clamping action for fixing the spacing of the two locating parts.